Adrift i Harm's Plane Doesn't Go Down In The Sea
by KJD
Summary: This is a story asking, What is Harm's Plane Hadn't Gone Down In The Sea and he still made the ceremony? Would Mac have still married Brumby? Chapter 1 follows most of Adrift 1. Please R&R...


Title: ADRIFT I - Harm's Plane Doesn't Go Down In The Ocean Author: Kari J. Dammerman Email: karebear14_21_52@yahoo.com Rating: PG Disclaimer: JAG and all characters belong to CBS and DB. This story isn't making money and is for fan fiction purposes only. Contains No Spoilers Summary: This story is asking, WHAT IF HARM'S PLANE DIDN'T GO DOWN INTO THE OCEAN? WOULD MAC HAVE STILL MARRIED BRUMBY? I kind of skipped most of the carrier parts, but it follows Adrift 1 mostly. I hope to get feedback.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
"Comin' in tomorrow?" Harm asked Mac who had just closed her office door and was just heading out. "No, too much to do," a tired Mac replies. "Well I'll see you at the wedding, then." "No actually, you'll see me at the rehearsal dinner, first," Mac says, walking past Harm and towards the elevator. Meanwhile, Harm is overlooking a case file. "Mac, w-wait. W-We talked about this. Come on. Uh, I-I told you I wasn't coming," Harm responds as he follows her to the hallway with the file still in his hands. Mac turns and looks at him. "No, we never talked about it. And why can't you come?" "I go to do my six-month quals." "You're going out to a carrier?" Mac sounds shocked. "Yeah, in the morning. Renee'll be at the dinner." "You didn't tell me this, Harm." "Well, I cleared it with the Admiral." Mac seems very disappointed as she walks away from Harm to the elevator. "I'll, I'll be at the ceremony." Harm walks after her. "Come on, Mac. It's not my schedule. It's the Navy's." Mac pounds the elevator button and turns back at Harm with a furious look. "What if the Navy changes its schedule and you don't make it to the ceremony?" Mac asks him, sounding very hurt and angry at the same time. "You let me worry about that," Harm replies. "Well, why do either one of us have to worry about it?!? Why does this even have to come up? I mean, couldn't you just do your quals some other time?" "Six months from now," Harm said, trying to plead his case..it wasn't working. "Harm, you fly maximum two, three times a year, and for that you risk missing my wedding?" Mac sounds very hurt as the elevator door opens. "I didn't consider it a risk." Harm shrugs his shoulders. "No, the truth is that you didn't consider it important." Mac steps onto the elevator and turns and looks at him. Harms steps in front of the elevator door. "Hey! Slow down. Come.Mac. First off, this was arranged long before you even set a date and secondly, frankly, if you need me at your wedding to make it work, maybe you should reconsider who you're marrying." Mac looks at him with even more hurt, like he shoved a knife through her heart. She punches one of the buttons in the elevator. "Oh, hey, I'm.Mac." "Have fun," she says, blankly and quietly. "Aren't you going to wish me luck?" Harm asks, very quietly also. Mac just looks at him as the elevator closes. OPENING CREDITS.  
  
THE NEXT DAY Virginia Capes Operating Area Harm lands aboard carrier, meets up with Skates, and they chat a little about the Captain. Mac's Apartment Mac and Mic talk about Chloe and kiss a little. Mic says he has to leave and goes into the next room. "We have to call the restaurant and cancel one of the meals for tonight," Mac says, slowly walking into the next room. "Who's not coming?" "Harm. He's doing his quals." "No worries." "Well, you know it took me by surprise." "No drama. I'll take care of it." He gives her some coffee and a kiss before walking to the door. "See ya." "Thanks. Not exactly the kind of behavior you expect from your best friend." "I thought I was your best friend?" Mic smiles before leaving. "Bye," Mac replies, feeling upset at the moment. Back on the carrier. Harm on the bridge, talking to the CO. He meets the LSO and the LSO doesn't really care much for him. Skates sticks up for him. They leave. Jewelry Store Mic and Bud are talking about the engagement rings. Blah.blah.blah. Carrier. Harm and Skates are talking. They reach the subject of Mac's wedding. Skates asks when. Harm replies tomorrow morning. She gives him a questioning look. In Front of the Mirror Harriet is looking at Mac is her gown. She starts crying. They talk about the wedding. Mac looks distracted as she looks in the mirror. Harriet notices and replies by saying she's been quiet lately. They talk about Harm. Harriet says "the best you can do is not take it personally and wish him the best of luck." Mac is struck by the this remembering she never said good luck. You can tell by her face.  
  
Carrier. LSO talks to the squadron. Navy talk.He picks on Harm by asking him a question. He says waters cold out there. Flash to jets taking off. Harm takes off, puts hook down, LSO yells "Fly The Ball" and Harm lands on carrier and flies back off. LSO takes him out of the air. Harm is mad and so is the LSO. Skates sticks up for him. LSO lets him go back up as long as his next traps are "spaghetti or he's sending him back to the beach."  
  
TRAP ONE.all good. TRAP TWO.perfect. TRAP THREE.getting darker outside, perfect trap. TRAP FOUR.excellent and it's a sunset. The Church Mac and Chloe are talking. Here comes Mic. Chloe doesn't like him and it shows. More people show up like the admiral, bud, etc. Carrier. Harm and Skates are talking about night traps. Skates met a guy, says she's getting married. Harm says he still lives here. Skates strikes a nerve when she asks, "Is that why you're missing your best friend's wedding?" Harm stops and looks at her. "I'll be there." The Church & The Carrier The rehearsal starts with music as it flashes between the rehearsal and Harm's night traps. Chloe.the tomcat.Mic.the tomcat.Mac and the admiral...the tomcat.Mac and Mic putting on fake rings.the tomcat.kneeling, eating fake bred.the tomcat.the wedding kiss.and then Harm on the carrier, looking at the jets. Harm, Skipper, and LSO talk. Harm says he's got to make the wedding. Skates is going too. The Church Everyone leaves except Bud and Harriet whose car won't start. The Carrier Harm and Skates take a plane and say goodbye to the Skipper. Rehearsal Dinner They drink champagne, Mic tries bonding with Chloe, etc.. Tomcat Skates and Harm are flying in bad weather. Dinner Mac and Admiral talk about Mac's future. Tomcat Skates and Harm still flying. Only 180 miles to go. Tomcat turns on its own. The storm is really picking up. Church Bud and Harriet are trying to get their car started, but it isn't working very well. Tomcat Red light. Harm switches to manual. Dinner Renee shows up and Mac comes to talk to her. Awkward moment. They get champagne. Renee asks is she's ready. Mac says exactly when. Renee corrects her. Very awkward situation. Tomcat Skates says they are experiencing flight control problems. Break contact with Washington center. Dinner Mic and Chloe talk. Carrier Skipper sees something is wrong. Says they lost them on the radar. Getting ready for SAR. Tomcat They have to check a new location. The tomcat is getting a bumpy ride. They seem like they're going down and they have to fly straight through the storm cell. Church Harriet and Bud get the car started and make their way to the dinner. Carrier Tomcat gives them an emergency signals. Tomcat They are planning to land in 19 minutes at Cape Fear. Skates thinks that they can't make it. Now, here's the part to change: "We're going to make it, Skates!" Harm yells, trying to get the Tomcat under control. The storm is jerking them around like they're on a rollercoaster doing turns every 7 seconds. "16 minutes, Harm and we'll be at Cape Fear." "Good Skates. Just hold on and keep trying to get contact with Washington center." Lightning strikes right beside the tomcat. Harm is a little iffy now. They continue flying and see the runway of Cape Fear Airport. "Tomcat, this is Cape 151. Do you read me?" the air traffic controller in the tower says. "Affirmative. This is Navy 241, preparing for emergency landing," Skates says. "Skates, what's the reading?" Harm asks, barely being able to see because of the rain. "You're a little low, rate of descent looks good. Wheels down." "Navy 241, you're looking good. Prepare for landing." "We're coming down!" Harm yells as they slowly descend down towards the runway. THUD...EE---EE-EE-EE- "What is that, Harm?" "The storm blew the left wheel off. We're going to have to land with one wheel." Dinner Bud falls in the mud puddle, but jumps up and runs inside with Harriet. Meanwhile, inside, Admiral is starting a speech when Bud comes in and begins to give the toast. He gives the beautiful toast about meeting Harriet. Then, he says stuff about Mic and Mac. Tomcat "HOLD ON, SKATES!" Harm yelled as they slowly land onto the edge of the runway. ...SCRAPE, SCRAPE, SCRAPE, SCRAPE. EEECCCCKKKKKK... "AH!!" Both Harm and Skates screamed. The tomcat was leaning to the left and slowly skidding along the runway. It quickly slid off the edge of the runway towards the gate, in the grass. The right wheel couldn't hold the tomcat on its own and broke off too. The tomcat began to spin in circles in the grass until, it all stopped. It slammed into the gate and ended up turning onto its left side and sitting at an angle. It looked like triangular tent with the gate as one side and sideways tomcat as the other. Carrier "Have you heard anything from them?" the CO asks the Lt. who had lost contact with the tomcat. "No, sir," the Lt. replies. "They have either went down or landed in Andrews, sir." "Contact Andrews Air Base and ask them if they've heard from them yet." "Aye, aye, sir," the Lt. replied. He made the connection and after a few moments reported back to the CO. "They haven't heard from them, sir." "Damn!" The CO exclaimed. "I'll go speak with Admiral Chegwidden. Keep my informed if you hear anything." "Aye, aye, sir," the Lt. replied, going back to trying to pinpoint where their position was. Dinner "That was a beautiful speech, Bud," everyone tells Bud after he finishes giving his speech. Everyone is smiling and drinking champagne as the Admiral's cell phone goes off. "Chegwidden?" He rises from the table and walks a few feet away to hear whoever is calling him. "So beautiful, Bud," Mac says. "To tomorrow," Bud replies. "Here, Here," everyone says. Bud, noticing the admiral's worried face as he gets off the phone, looks to him. "Would the uh, admiral, like to add anything?" Bud asks. AJ walks back to the table, not knowing how he's going to say this. "Um." he pauses and clears his throat. "I was just patched through to Captain Ingles, the Skipper aboard the carrier, Patrick Henry. Commander Rabb and his Rio, Lt. Hawkes, got into some trouble on a, uh, bingo to Andrews. They um, don't know whether they've landed or if they went down, but it looks like they went down at sea." "Oh my god," Renee says, beginning to freak out. Everyone at the tables looks at the admiral in disbelief and looks at the others around them. "Well.why would they be flying in this weather?" "Harm was um.trying to make it back in time for the ceremony," the admiral replied. Mac looks like she's just been shot as she holds her breath and doesn't know whether to stay there or run away. Carrier "Tell S.A.R. to launch and scan the area we last heard from them at. If they did land, we'll let them know as soon as we hear something," Captain Ingles said. "Aye, aye, sir," the young Lt. replied.  
  
Dinner The Father is saying grace and everyone is taking his words to heart. A man comes in with a speaker phone - radio thing so everyone can hear something if they get an update. Mac talks about how the thing works. Lt. Singer comes up to Mac and says Harm will make it because he has someone in his life now. I think she did this only to make Mac feel even worse. Cape Fear Airport "This is Cape 151. I need emergency first-aid and an ambulance on the runway. A tomcat just crashed along the left gate at the far end of the runway. Now!" The emergency team hopped in their trucks and the airport ambulance and EMTs all rushed to where the tomcat was turned on its side. Meanwhile, inside the Tomcat, things weren't going so well. "Skates?" Harm asked, weakly. He tried to move, but with being sideways and almost all the way upside down, there wasn't much moving he could do. All the blood was flowing to his head. "Uh," a sound came from behind him. "Harm?" "You okay, Skates?" Harm asked, trying to move just an inch. His right arm twisted and felt limp. "I'm alright, but I think my leg's broken." Skates couldn't move either. Her strap was pinning her to the seat. "What about you?" Harm was also trying to wiggle a little so he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. "My arm's all twisted, and." Harm stopped and felt the ride side of his forehead. There was a deep gash right beside his eyebrow. "What else, Harm?" "I have a gash on my forehead, but I'm alright." The tomcat moved slightly, and Harm and Skates froze. "How are we going to get out of here, Harm?" Skates whispered. Harm didn't answer, but tried to look through the front of the tomcat. He could see red lights. That was all he could make out through the rain. "I think help is on the way," he replied. Switching from the Carrier to the Dinner "Us and Washington Center lost connection with them when they were approximately 172 miles away from Andrews. They were running into flight operation problems, but weren't calling an emergency," the CO says, explaining to the Admiral exactly what's going on. "The SAR helo is out now, scanning the area to see if we can find anything. We're also standing by to see if we get word from anyone on their condition." Mac waits patiently, waiting for the Captain to say more. She's listening to what the Viking and the CO are speaking about. "Viking, have you seen anything?" "Nothing yet, sir. We're scanning everyone and we haven't seen a flare or a raft, sir," the Viking helo pilot replied. "How's the weather out there?" "Not good, sir. We have high swells. It's a bumpy ride, sir." "Keep scanning the area and we'll keep you informed." "Aye, aye, sir." All was quiet for a moment. "Admiral, you see the situation we have," Captain Ingles said to AJ. "I do, Captain," AJ replied. "There is a chance that they landed somewhere. They might not have even got down." "How likely is that, Captain?" "About a thousand to one, sir," Ingles replied quietly, knowing that there was almost no chance that they could've stayed in the air. "But there still is a chance?" Mac anxiously asked. Everyone in the room looked at her as she said this over the CB. Mic looked at her with a disappointed look. "Yes, Colonel, there is," Captain Ingles replied. "But, I don't want to get your hopes up. The storm." Captain Ingles was interrupted by the Lt. "Sir, its Commander Rabb!" the excited Lt. yelled. "He's on the phone." Mac started breathing normally again and smiled. Everyone in the room was silent and didn't move, wanting to hear if it really was Harm. "Are you sure, Lt.?" the captain asked. "Yes, sir," the Lt. replied, holding out the phone. Ingles took the phone and put it to his ear. "Commander Rabb?" the Captain asked, putting the phone to his ear. TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Carrier & the Dinner "Commander Rabb?" the Captain asked, putting the phone to his ear. "Captain Ingles," a weak voice said. Mac put her hand over her mouth and smiled as the tears slowly started to fall from her face. Renee stood two people away from Mac and noticed her emotions. She was having the same and she knew that something was going to change. "Commander, where are you?" Ingles asked. "Skates and I had to make an emergency landing in Cape Fear," Harm replied very softly. He was sitting in on the back of an ambulance with a blanket around him and an EMT massaging his right shoulder with some cream that would take the pain away. He was holding the phone with his left hand. "Are you alright?" Ingles asked. "We're fine, sir," Harm replied. "Skates' left leg may be broken and she has some cuts and bruises." "What about you, Commander?" "I popped my right shoulder out of place, but it's alright now. I have a couple bruises and deep cuts here and there, but I'm fine," Harm replied. "Why didn't you contact us sooner?" the Captain asked very worriedly. "We had some minor difficulties, sir," Harm replied. "Right before we landed here, the storm tore off one of the landing wheels and the other one came off as soon as we landed. The tomcat spun out of control and we were stuck propped up next to a gate, sir." "At least you are alright," Ingles replied. "Where's Skates?" "She's in the other ambulance getting checked out by the EMT. They're going to take her to the hospital, but I want to catch the first plane to Falls Church, sir." "I don't think that's a good idea, Commander," Captain Ingles said. "You should stay there and let them check you out." "I can't do that, sir," Harm replied. "I made a promise to the Colonel and I can't break that. She's expecting me to be there, sir." Mac smiled to herself and laughed quietly as she started to blush. After Renee heard this, she got a little upset and offended. She stared at the phone with a furious look on her face. "I understand, Commander," Captain Ingles replied. "You're on a three way conversation right now." "Excuse me, sir?" Harm asked, confused. "The Colonel and all the other JAG staff can hear you, Commander," Ingles replied. "They've been waiting to see if we hear anything." "Commander," AJ said. "Sir," Harm replied. "I never thought I'd be this happy to hear your voice, sir." "At least you're alright, Commander. The Captain was right. You might want to stay there overnight and let them check you out." "Sir, I." Harm was interrupted by AJ. "You can get some sleep and catch a flight in the morning and still make the ceremony," AJ explained. While AJ and Harm were talking, Captain Ingles spoke to the Viking and called off the search-and-rescue. "I'll think about that, sir," Harm replied. "That's not a suggestion, Commander. It's an order." "Aye, aye, sir." Harm smiled to himself and then realized that Mac was probably listening. "Am I on speakerphone, sir?" "Now is not the time to be modest, Commander," AJ said. The room of people at the dinner chuckled. "Can I talk to the Colonel.not on speakerphone?" Harm asked. Mac stared at the phone blankly. She was shocked that he wanted to talk to her. Renee was even more in shock. She was furious. She had been completely worried for the last couple hours and he wanted to talk to Mac, not her. She was his girlfriend, not Mac. "Of course, Commander. Come on people," AJ had all the people walk back to the table while Mac picked up the receiver. Captain Ingles could've switched the phones to each other, but he wanted to hear what they were both going to say. "Hello?" Mac asked, surprisingly. She was turned sideways so the people sitting at the table could see her. Renee watched her like a hawk. Once they were back at the table, everyone turned and looked at Mac. "Mac?" "I'm here." "I'm on my way," Harm replied. "I'm going to be on the first plane I can, after this." "Harm, you should really stay there overnight," Mac suggested. "I'm fine, Mac; Just a little bump on the head." "Don't argue with me, Commander," Mac replied, laughing. "I'll see you in the morning." "Mac?" Harm asked, sounding very serious. "Yah?" Mac asked. She stood completely still, waiting for him to say something. She knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't saying it. And he needed to say it.soon. Or it would be too late. The guests at the table all sat there, watching her, knowing that he was saying something that was going to change her marriage plans. Mac held her breath and listened. "I just um.I uh.I don't think you should." Harm was saying before he was cut off by the EMT. "Commander, we're going to the hospital now. You need to be checked out a little before we release you," the EMT said. Mac's heart sank when she heard the EMT cut him off. He was SO close. "Alright," Harm replied. "Mac, I have to go, but tomorrow.can we talk?" "Yah, absolutely, Harm," Mac replied. "See you tomorrow morning?" "Tomorrow morning. And Harm." "Yah?" "Be careful," Mac replied. "I will.Bye." "Bye," Mac said. She put the receiver to her chin and smiled before putting it back down on the base. When he turned and looked at her guests, they were all staring at her, especially Mic. Harm sadly hung up the phone and got into the ambulance. He looked out over the runway where the rain was still pouring down. The Tomcat was completely upside down now and a crane was brought in to turn it back around. There were red lights everywhere and he couldn't help but wish that Mac was there with him. Mac went back to her dinner and seemed completely distracted all night. She was thinking about what Harm was going to say to her if that EMT hadn't cut him off. Mic and Renee both noticed that she was distracted and couldn't help but feel like the next day was going to be a big day for all of them. 


End file.
